


【锤基】撸猫记 下

by sanqing



Category: Thorik - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqing/pseuds/sanqing





	【锤基】撸猫记 下

“Thor你不能这样做！我是你弟弟！”Loki挣扎着喵喵乱叫，试图从Thor手中逃走。但是他的哥哥并不打算住手，立刻揪住了小猫的一对小耳朵。  
“你刚说过我们不是一家人。”Thor低笑着凑在Loki耳朵边吹了口气，后者被吓得浑身抖了一下。那双大手牢牢禁锢着小猫的身体不让它逃走，力道却控制着不会弄伤它。随后，Loki意识到了更加令他毛发直竖的一件事——  
高大的青年身形在慢慢缩小，身上生出金色的长毛。人形消失，取而代之的是一只漂亮健硕的大金毛。大狗温柔地叼着呆若木鸡的黑猫后颈，把它放在床上，按住四肢。属于Thor的声线藏不住笑意：“你是在担心你变不回人形？也没关系，我可以委屈一下，这样做也可以。”  
这是Thor的伪装形态，倒是跟Loki现在的状态差不多。  
做你*****……Loki脑子里轰轰滚过无数脏话。这太惊悚了好吗？！谁能来拦住这只发情的疯狗吗这货一定是染上了狂犬病！  
而此时Thor已经开始一下下不住舔着Loki的小脸，在他身上蹭来蹭去，甚至强行分开了小猫的两条后腿露出了藏在小绒毛里的……猫*蛋*蛋。  
“好了，我亲爱的弟弟……你还是不肯承认吗？你对我难道就没有爱意？不是兄弟，而是恋人的那种。”Thor故意把声线压的低沉沙哑，简直引人犯罪。他知道Loki没办法拒绝这样的声音——果然小猫咪微微颤抖了一下，小舌头都开始打结：“我……我不知道你在……说什么。”Thor目不转睛的盯着弟弟湖绿色的眼睛，那对漂亮的像祖母绿似的眸子此刻根本不敢看他。Loki喜欢说谎、恶作剧，他也擅长这些，但是一旦掌握了对付这个小坏蛋的要领，他就会立刻败下阵来，露出Thor最喜欢的那种神情——那种明明已经脆弱无力还硬撑着逞强的神情，让人想要进一步揉搓他，摧毁他，看他会表露出怎样更加诱人的风景？  
想到这儿Thor简直没办法控制自己的老二硬的发烫。  
“——！”Loki瞄了一眼顶在自己肚皮上的、又长又粗的那一根，立刻就被吓得瑟瑟发抖——这不行！绝对进不去的，他会死的！小骗子哆哆嗦嗦抬头看着欲火焚身的兄长，水汪汪的绿眼睛简直要沁出水来：“Thor，不行……我不想这样，我们是兄弟，我会做你的好弟弟……你能原谅我吗？我会跟你回家的。”只要Thor现在能放弃把他那根大家伙捅进自己的肚子里，让Loki说什么都行。  
“好不好，我亲爱的哥哥？求求你帮帮我吧，我不想一直保持这个样子，这实在是太难受了……”  
哦，他又开始用那一套了。Thor看着Loki几乎能把人融化的眼睛，心里想。一到关键时候就装作乖巧、立刻服软，这样的事Loki从小到大不知道干了多少次，而且屡试不爽，因为他心里非常清楚父母和哥哥根本不舍的真的惩罚他。  
神色暗了暗，Thor的身体一点点变回了人形。他提着Loki的后颈，摩挲弟弟的下巴：“那么我们来商量一下？我可以帮你变回人形，但你要答应我一件事。”  
Loki眼珠转了转，点点头。等他恢复了法力Thor就控制不住他了，到时候他想怎么反悔都成。  
Thor笑着点了点Loki的小鼻子，低声说：“我要你跟我签订契约。”  
“什么？！”Loki瞪大了眼睛。“这不可能！”  
妖族的契约有很多种，但每一种都意义重大，决不能轻易尝试。因为一旦定下了契约就终生不可撤销，而且一旦违反了契约，等待违反者的会是惨烈的惩罚。  
“可是只有建立起契约关系我才能与你共享妖力。否则我要怎么帮你？”Thor摊摊手。“你知道，如果要等你的妖力自行疏通不知要等到何年何月，如今最好的办法就是找一个人帮助你调整身体里的魔力，才能让你早日恢复。况且，签订契约之后我们彼此的力量都会进一步提升……这难道不是一个很好的办法吗？”今天的Thor说服力简直惊人，Loki发现自己竟然找不到什么理由来反驳他——毕竟他说的是对的，而Loki自己也很心动。这是唯一的解决方法，而签订契约的对象，怎么想力量强盛又与自己关系紧密的Thor都是最佳选择。看着对方慢条斯理脱下衬衫露出几乎完美的肌肉，小黑猫默默吞了吞口水。好吧，其实他哥哥的身材的确是很有看头。  
“那么……”Loki踌躇着伸出了小爪子，按在Thor胸膛上心脏的位置。那里的肌肉紧实富有质感，这让Loki忍不住抖了抖胡子。  
Thor一只手扶住Loki的后脑，一只手按着小爪子在自己胸膛上划出血口。小猫咪低头去舔舐伤口处溢出的血液，而Thor低声念起了咒语。他们两个身下浮现出一个巨大的、金色的耀眼魔法阵，无数金线从中升起，将他们团团裹住。  
在灿烂的光幕中，黑猫的体型逐渐伸长，又变回了修长俊美的男青年。  
“这个契约果然有用。”Loki欣喜地看着手背上浮现出的复杂契纹，感叹着契约的神奇——完全没有意识到，变回人身的自己全身光裸着，而他的兄长正光着上身、盯着他的神情活像一匹饿了几天的狼；也完全没有注意到，自己跨坐在兄长双腿之上的动作是多么不合适。直到一只略带薄茧的手按上了他分明的蝴蝶骨，Loki才反应过来。  
“不，你想都别想！”邪神一把推开了Thor，灵活的一扭身就消失在空气中。但金发大个子却没有急着去追，不出一秒客厅里就传来愤怒的惊叫。  
“Thor！你做了什么！”  
Loki赤身裸体站在门口，看上去有些惊慌失措还有些气急败坏。Thor慢悠悠走过来，蓝眼睛里闪烁着势在必得的光芒。而他右手里拿的瓶子……是一瓶润滑剂。  
看着Thor的坏笑，Loki立刻就明白了过来这是怎么回事。  
该死的，Thor没有帮他恢复力量——他只是让他能维持人形！而现在，毫无疑问，这栋房子已经被这个家伙设成了结界！  
绿眼睛小骗子第一次感到无计可施。  
但没时间让他想办法了——下一秒Thor已经扑了上来。Loki跌跌撞撞逃向厨房，却在半途被猛地压制在餐桌上。他碰掉了一堆东西，一手按进一个滑腻腻的物体里。那是一块奶油蛋糕。  
几乎是一瞬间Thor就扼住了Loki的脖子，把自己的舌头送进了他被迫张开的口中。这个吻像Thor本人一样凶猛异常，逼得Loki无处可退、无法可逃，只能被动的浑身酸软、几乎要窒息而亡。  
他就该想到Thor是个不达目的不罢休的混账！  
而对于Thor来说，还有什么时候比此时是更好的时机？这个小骗子失去了抵抗能力，母亲同意了他的想法，而自己终于有机会逼迫这个滑溜溜的像蛇一样的家伙停止狡辩，面对他的、他们的感情。  
“唔唔，不行……”感到后穴处滑腻的触感Loki不禁惊叫起来。搭上那飘散开来的香甜气味，不用想也知道是那块奶油蛋糕！！  
“嘘，嘘，小宝贝，专心些。”Thor眼里的欲望简直能把他溺死。这个独断专行的家伙力量实在是太大了，如果不是他一只手仔细地护着Loki的后腰，青年简直要怀疑自己会被他折断。Thor的唇从Loki嘴角辗转而下，每掠过一处皮肤都留下深深浅浅的红痕，而当到达那被迫扬起的脖颈时Thor毫不犹豫地在喉结上咬了一口，让Loki惊叫着差点跳起来。  
“见鬼了！你是狗吗！”  
金发的健壮男人闻言抬起头对他眯眼一笑：“宝贝，你是第一天知道吗？”  
……这天杀的犬妖！  
“嘿，那里不行……唔！”  
胸前的一颗小豆被Thor卷进了口中，用舌尖灵活的快速的吸卷着、用牙齿轻轻扯咬着，仿佛是品尝什么美味似的发出啧啧声响，这让绿眼睛的青年脸颊几乎要红透了。然而违反他自身意志，另一颗小红豆也颤巍巍地挺了起来，立在空气中像是一朵娇嫩的小花骨朵。Thor着迷的盯着它，突然伸手挑起奶油抹在Loki胸前，又不顾他挣扎把这些滑腻的东西按在他身上每一个羞耻无比的角落。Loki大叫着想把Thor推开，可后者却不管不顾一口含住了沾上奶油的乳头，活像小孩吃奶似的吸得啧啧作响……从未尝试过这种刺激，Loki只觉得乳尖有些痛又混杂着奇异的瘙痒，还有点让人难耐的微妙，就像是吊在半空的那种不舒服，又想叫他停止，心底却还隐约期待着能更刺激一点、更彻底一些……  
“停……停下……”Loki紧张地抓住了Thor的金发。不应该这样，他们不应该……  
但Thor只是看了他一眼，就突然蹲下了身去。Loki还没有反应过来，就忽然感到下体被纳入一处温暖之地。  
“！！！！！”  
Loki从来没有想到过，有一天他那总是金光闪闪、被众星捧月的哥哥，会用这种姿势跪在自己面前，给自己口交。但这一切真实发生的时候他根本什么都来不及细想，就被汹涌而来的快感冲昏头脑，只能扬起脖子发出无声的呻吟，原本想要推开Thor的双手不自觉地将对方往里按了按。  
Thor怜惜的舔吮着、揉搓着弟弟的老二，他把奶油抹在涨硬的柱身上，及其色情的用舌头把它们一点点舔净，时不时把整根深深吞下做几个深喉。与此同时还不忘耐心的揉搓着Loki后面那个瑟缩的小洞，抓过一边的润滑剂倒出一大堆来抹上，把一根手指伸进去戳弄，而后是第二根……这是Loki的第一次，他不想让他难受。  
即便Loki再怎么狡猾灵活、巧舌如簧，都是个未经人事的小处男。在Thor的前后夹击下他整个人脑子都迷迷糊糊的，快感把他冲撞的几乎要瘫软下去。很快他就感到高潮汹涌着袭了上来，不禁发出脆弱的喘息：“Thor……快到了……”  
然而Thor却突然停了下来。  
身体上的抚慰突然消失，把Loki从云端毫不留情的拽了下来。绿眼睛的小骗子不满地瞪着面前的男人，有些焦躁的把双腿缠上了对方的腰：“怎么突然停下……”  
“因为你还没有回答我。”男人健壮的双臂撑在他身侧的桌子上，低沉的呼吸在他耳边回响。“你真的不爱我吗？Loki。”  
“我……”黑发青年混沌不知如何是好。  
后穴处的作祟又重新开始，手指把肉洞里搅得咕叽作响，却每一次都不肯碰到最舒服的那一点，就这样折磨着、吊着Loki，让他难耐的几乎要哭出来。  
“宝贝，说出来……说出来我就给你。”  
Loki已经完全不知道自己在做什么了，双手推也不是抱也不是，两条白皙的大腿缠在兄长结实的腰上磨蹭，甚至无意识地挺胯，像只欲求不满的猫咪似的发出细细的抗议声。他在纠结什么呢？对了，眼前这个人难道不是自己从小讨厌到大，却又最最在意的那一个？难道不是自己无时无刻想要避开，却又贪心的无法移开视线的那一个？  
邪神高傲的自尊心让他说不出口，但那句话不是在心底已经说过无数次了吗？  
大手强硬的带着他颤抖的手摸上被布料阻隔的那鼓囊囊的大家伙——显然对方也不好受，甚至可能比自己忍得更加辛苦——这让Loki心里平衡了一些。  
“只要你说爱我……”随着粗重的呼吸，铺天盖地的吻又落了下来。“我爱你Loki……从很久之前就开始了，但是你从来不信……”  
小骗子双手颤抖着解开对方的西装裤，放出那个吓人的大家伙——那家伙拍在他手心里，引起了一声惊慌的吸气。而同时后穴刺激的增加让这声吸气成功变成了抑制不住的呻吟。  
“我……我……”Loki彻底晕了头。他恍惚着看着眼前金发男人的眉眼，委屈、破罐子破摔地小声说：“也……爱你……啊！”  
再也忍不住的Thor直接把他捞起来，把自己匆匆倒了点润滑剂的大家伙凶猛的戳了进去。  
因为润滑扩张都做的充分，Loki没有感到太疼——但是Thor怒涨的那一根还是让他吓得哭了出来，甚至小Loki都有点萎了。太大了，肯定进不去的，会坏掉的！他疯狂的摇着脑袋，啜泣着求饶：“不行Thor，我不要了……”  
只进了一个头的Thor忍得几乎要发疯。但他还是耐下心来，轻声安抚弟弟：“不会有事的Loki，放松，我不会伤害你的……”一边揉捏他的乳头，在鼠蹊处搓弄按压，试图让Loki的身体更敏感、更舒服。“我爱你，我爱你……我想跟你融为一体。”他低声的告白温柔又直白，满满的疼惜几乎要溢出来。  
在Thor的努力下Loki慢慢放松了，他眼圈发红的盯着自己的兄长，感到后穴的不适减轻了，与此同时还开始有些奇异的瘙痒和空虚感。薄脸皮的邪神扭捏了一会，趴在Thor肩头小声说：“哥哥，嗯……可，可以了……”  
这句话让Thor激动地脑子里出现了一瞬间的空白。他立刻就把自己顶了进去，随即就听见弟弟带着哭腔的一声呜咽。有些担心的低下头，却发现是小骗子被刺激的射了出来。  
“哦宝贝你真棒……”Thor低笑着吮吻Loki的耳垂，不再忍耐，一下下抽送起来。一向从容不迫、胆大包天的邪神终于完全失去了冷静自制，随着他的动作软软的、可怜兮兮的呻吟着，修长的身体酥软的只能靠在他身上，除了腰腿发软地哭叫什么都做不了。乳头上的奶油被Thor一下下吸舔着，吐着液体的茎体被带着茧子的大手撸动着，后穴紧紧吸着那根它艰难吞下的大家伙，一收一缩地吐出淋漓的汁水……这场面简直是色情到了极点。  
Loki在努力控制自己，不想让自己叫的太丢人——但是没用，几乎要把他撑裂的那根东西带来的快感太过强烈，他感觉自己快要被艹熟了。Thor一个劲往他深处撞，每一圈敏感的肠肉都被完全撑开了——突然一阵尖锐的快感击中了他，让他哆嗦着尖叫了出来。  
“看来我们找到这个地方了？”Thor一边笑着一边按住了他的腰不让他逃离。有力的双臂把他抱离了桌子，让他惊慌的牢牢搂住了对方的肩膀。随即这个恶劣的金发男人就把他往自己身上一放。Loki被刺激的小腿一阵抽搐，他能感受得到，因为重力那根东西全进来了！整个！  
“嗯……Thor……你做什么？！”  
金发男人两下踢掉了堆在脚边的衣服，舔着嘴唇说：“我们去床上。”  
现在Loki开始后悔为什么自己要逃这么远了。坏心眼的男人并不打算放他下来，就这样悬空抱着他，一边走一边撞击他的敏感点。Loki在他怀里被刺激的缩成了一团，眼泪止不住的往外冒。交合处发出令人难堪的噗嗤声响，他能清楚的感到自己快要被这个家伙捣坏了，内里无法抵抗地张开，变得酸软无力、泌出大量的透明汁液。快感从尾椎处一路上升，钻进天灵盖后又迅速扩散到全身。眼睛因为泪水看不清任何东西，只能看到那对蓝眼睛里闪烁的越来越兴奋的光芒。  
“唔——！”  
被压倒在柔软床铺上时，Thor突然狠狠地对着前列腺的位置顶了一下。这一下让Loki忍不住弓起了腰，脚尖蜷缩着叫了出来。只不过这一声呻吟听起来有些不同，它更像是一声软软的“喵”。  
身体里的东西仿佛涨的又大了一圈。  
绿眼睛迷茫地看着眼前的面孔，还没明白过来发生了什么。Thor抚摸着那忽然冒出来的一对猫耳朵，看着自发缠上自己大腿的猫尾巴，声音都有些颤抖：“Loki，你舒服的露出了一点原形来了。”  
“喵？”早就不知身处何地的Loki感到Thor重重的揉搓着自己的臀瓣，然后狂风骤雨一样凶狠的抽插了起来。大开大合的动作吓得他紧紧抓住了对方的胳膊，柔韧的长腿被扛上肩膀，腿间被打开的更大，凶猛的进攻像是恨不得把他捅穿。Thor断断续续的舔咬着他的脖子，声音兴奋的简直变态：“Loki，你知道我想这么干多久了吗……老天爷，就是这样，每一次你给我使坏的时候我都不会真正生气，因为我想着总有一天我会好好惩罚你，把你按在床上艹地说不出话来，然后把你里面射的满满的，让你再也没力气捣乱，只能张着腿被我压着……”  
这话下流又色情，Loki却没办法把它们挡在耳朵外面，只能涨红着脸摇晃头颅，然后被Thor叼住耳朵咬噬，整个身子都泛起羞涩的粉红。  
“凭什么只有我这样……”他委屈的指控，“只有我变出原形……”  
“那好，我陪你一起。”Thor低笑了一声，突然手上用力，一使劲把Loki掉了个个。关键是这个过程中他根本没有抽出来，巨大的物体在身体内搅弄的刺激让Loki差点又射出来。  
“嘿，你要干什么！”Loki被趴跪着放在床上，后臀羞耻的高高翘起。这个姿势让他感到很不安，扭动着身子想要爬起来，却被一口咬住了后颈。  
被野兽要中要害一般的可怕感觉从他无法摆脱的天性里爆发，让Loki像一只被钳制住的小猫咪，夹住了尾巴不敢乱动了。  
“不要……”虽然不知道Thor要干什么，但是身后阴影的变大还是让Loki越来越害怕。与此同时，他感到后穴的异样越来越明显——那东西在变大？！慢慢Loki感到越来越涨，他觉得自己的小肚子快要被撑破了！  
在感到什么沉重的东西搭上了肩膀时Loki终于忍不住回了头，而这一眼就把他吓了个半死——Thor的确也变成了妖身，但他是完整的，一只巨大的、凶猛的地狱三头犬。  
青年的脸一下子就变白了。  
地狱犬一个脑袋衔住了他脆弱的脖颈，粗壮的小腿按在他身体两侧不容他反抗，另一个脑袋伸出了猩红的舌头舔舐他的脸颊。而后穴里粗壮的巨物又开始抽动，“噗呲噗呲”的声响不绝于耳。可怜的青年被大力冲撞的一下下往前，胳膊勉强撑在床铺上，发出无声的呼救。那条颤巍巍的猫尾巴被地狱犬的长尾缠起，色情的纠结着伸到交合处，一下下戳弄着小Loki。Loki哭的泪眼模糊，他伸手去摸自己的小肚子，不出所料感受到了肚皮上被拱起的巨大形状。Thor还在他耳边不停说着下流的话，“我亲爱的弟弟，你简直不知道你现在有多么诱人。今天你就是我的猎物，别想逃开……”  
他怂恿Loki低头去看两人的交合处。Loki被他艹的神志不清，像个提线木偶一样乖乖去看，却一瞬间被吓得清醒过来——Thor搂着他给他看那可怜兮兮的小穴口，原本粉嫩紧闭的地方已经被艹的烂熟了，一根巨大粗壮的紫黑色巨物青筋勃起，在那穴口处飞快的进进出出——老天爷，他怎么能吞下那么大的东西！而且那东西还有一段还露在外面！  
地狱犬的尺寸根本不是人类能承受的，Loki怀疑他马上就要顶到胃了。他哭叫着想要逃走，可是每动一下那东西都进的更深，他被迫去摸自己的小穴口，那里已经不堪重负了，穴口处被撑得边缘紧绷，根本就是到了极限。那东西太大，他只觉得自己肠道都被撞得火辣辣的，没有一个地方不被刺激到，没有一下不顶到最深处。他手脚并用往前爬去，可是被艹的一点力气都没有，反而被狠狠拽回来更加重重的撞在那根热腾腾、硬的像铁似的巨物上。  
“求求你哥哥……放过我……”Loki被弄的又疼又爽，简直无所适从，只能勉强抬头去亲吻那个罪魁祸首，央求他慢一点。“我会坏掉的……”  
“那就说点让我高兴的。”三个脑袋一起说着，一边却更过分的开始快速撞击。  
“不——！嗯……”Loki尖叫了出来，双手乱抓，“哥哥，Thor，放过我！”  
“啪”的一声，他的屁股挨了一下，这让Loki不由自主地收缩臀肉，反而把Thor的那东西吸得更深了。小骗子哀叫着跌倒在床铺上，又被捞起来玩弄胸口已经涨大的乳头。  
“你知道我想听什么。否则我就一直艹到你出奶。”那个混蛋毫无廉耻地说。  
巨大的龟头开始停在前列腺周围重重撞击，不前进也不后退，这让Loki又难受了起来。他忍不住收缩屁股想让那家伙进来些，可是Thor会把他夹紧的臀肉撞开，再不紧不慢的研磨——让他快感连连又不让他舒服。他只能伸出手去讨好地狱犬露在外面的那一截，但某个变态不达目的不罢休。  
终于，Loki投降了。他哭都哭不出来了，只能喵呜呻吟着小声讨饶：“我答应你，我们结婚……”  
巨犬先是顿了一下，随即又快又猛的撞了进来！Loki像是被钉在了一根粗壮的打桩机上，只能啊啊乱叫着承受这过于猛烈的快感，仰着脖子射了出来。在他高潮的时候Thor反而更加凶猛地抽送，这让Loki彻底失去了反抗能力，瘫软着身子任由他把自己里面干了个遍。  
最后，Thor一个深顶，牢牢抵着Loki最深处射了出来。身下的黑发青年发出最后一声哀叫，被刺激的晕了过去。  
变回人形的金发男人坐在床上，小心翼翼地搂过了弟弟。黑猫耳朵和尾巴都无精打采的耷拉着，仿佛在痛斥他犯下的罪行。男人把瘦削的身体拉到自己腿上，看到那可怜的穴口已经合不上了，一股股往外流出自己刚刚射进去的东西。  
有点心疼，还有点愧疚，但这些都比不过他内心的喜悦和满足。Thor低头吻吻弟弟柔软的耳朵，抱起他向浴室走过去。  
“我会爱你一辈子的，宝贝。”


End file.
